This invention relates to a tape cassette drive assembly having a stabilizing device for enabling a magnetic recording tape of a tape cassette to run at a constant speed.
In a conventional tape cassette, back tension alone is utilized for allowing a magnetic recording tape to slidably contact a magnetic head. Changes in the running speed of the magnetic recording tape are brought about if the back tension has been varied by, for example, eccentricity of the reel shaft, friction between the magnetic recording tape and the housing of the tape cassette, and uneven winding of the magnetic recording tape. This gives rise to drawbacks such as occurrence of wow and flutter as well as level fluctuation in reproducing the information recorded in advance in the magnetic recording tape.